Trapped
by grizztheviking
Summary: Milo, Zach, Melissa, Bradley, and Amanda get trapped in an underground cavern. Contains some Milo x Amanda and Bradley x Melissa.


It was a nice and sunny day in Danville, however that doesn't mean much for Milo Murphy. You see the men in Milo's Family have a sort of curse about them. Anything that can go wrong around them will go wrong.

Milo and his friends Zach, Melissa, Amanda and Bradley where waiting by the bus stop, ready to get a day's school in, however they waited and waited yet the bus never came.

"It seems to me something is up, don't you MILO." Bradley said as if he was accusing Milo of something.

"Oh, knock it of Bradley, It's not Milo's fault. He can't help it and besides you have no proof that its Milo's fault the bus never came." Amanda came to Milo's defense. It made Milo smile seeing his crush defending him.

"If the bus isn't gonna come then we need to start walking I'm afraid." Zach said.

The group started walking towards the school.

"Psst. Hey Amanda. Thanks for sticking up for me back there. I really appreciate it." Milo told Amanda in a hushed tone so Bradley wouldn't hear.

"No problem Milo." Amanda replied.

Just as Amanda fished saying this the ground gave way below them, plunging the group deep underground. Milo finally got enough strength to sit up. He looked around to find that the group had been trapped in an underground cavern. The cavern was spacious but not to spacious, it featured an underground pond of sorts, and had moss growing or a bunch of rocks. Milo realizing what had happened frantically started to look for his friend.

"M….Milo." Milo heard a faint voice, it was Amanda.

Milo rushed over by her side.

"Amanda, oh thank goodness you are OK." Milo said.

"W…what happened?" Amanda asked.

"I think the ground caved in. Whatever it was were tapped down here now." Milo responded.

Milo reached into his backpack and pulled out two miners hats.

"Here you go Amanda, we'll need to see. Can you walk? We need to find the others."

"I think so." Amanda responded.

Milo helped Amanda up and the two started to look around. They noticed a leg sticking out of a pile of collapsed earth. They frantically ran over to it and started digging.

"We have to hurry Amanda!" Milo said.

"I'm digging as fast as I can." She replied.

They dug and dug until they uncovered the person. It was Zach and he was unconscious but breathing.

"Oh, my gosh, what do we do?" Milo started to panic.

"I have a first aid kit in my bag." Amanda pulled the kit out and the pair started to work on Zach.

They disinfected his cuts and scrapes and bandaged him.

"His leg looks broken." Amanda said.

Knowing that he needed rest, Amanda takes a blanket out of her bag and placed it on the least jagged place she could find. Milo grabs Zach by the shoulders and Amanda grabbed him by the hips as to not make his leg any worse and carried him over to the blanket.

"Isn't their anything else we can do for him?" Milo asked desperate to help his friend.

"Aside from getting him to the hospital, I'm afraid not. If he gets a fever I can give him some medicine for that but for now all we can do is hope for the best." Amanda answered somberly.

Now that Zach was secure as he could be the pair now set their sights on finding Bradley and Melissa. They realize it would be a bad idea to yell for them underground so the two head of deeper into the cavern. T

They inch along guided by the little light that their helmets provide. They finally make their way to the other side of the cavern. That's when they see Bradley carrying Melissa.

"Bradley what's wrong, is Melissa OK." Milo asked.

"I'm ok, my foot was crushed but all in all it could be worse." Melissa answered.

"Where's Zach? Is he alright?" Bradley asked.

Milo and Amanda look at each other, neither of them had the heart right away to tell them.

"He. He's hurt pretty bad. He's unconscious, his legs broken, and he's scraped up pretty bad. " Amanda finally told them.

Milo and Amanda led Bradley and Melissa back to where they left Zach.

Melissa started tearing up when she saw how bad Zach was.

Bradley, in a rare moment of compassion tried to comfort her.

"I'm sure he'll be OK. He just has to right?"

"I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE NOTCIED, BUT NONE OF US ARE ALRIGHT, WE ARE ALL TRAPED, TRAPED. I'M HURT AND ZACH'S HURT WORSE. WELL PROBALLY DIE DOWN HERE." Melissa snapped.

Bradley was visibly upset. He had just been yelled at by his crush.

"Mhmm." Zach started to make a little noise.

"I think he's waking up." Milo said optimistically.

Zach opened his eye's and saw his friends all standing around him. Once he was aware enough to talk he asked.

"What happened, and why do I feel so bad."

Amanda informed him about what all had happened. He was shocked.

"So how are we gonna get out of here? Do we even know how deep we are down." Zach asked.

"I'm afraid we can't answer either of those questions." Milo responded.

"I think we should start tunneling up in the morning." Bradley said.

"I agree , but you'll have to be careful the tunnel doesn't collapse on you." Zach added.

The plan was set. They start digging in the morning.

It was staring to get unbearably cold in the craven.

"It must be getting dark on the surface." Milo said.

"I have some more small blankets in my bag. If I sewed them together we could all wrap up in it try try and share body heat." Amanda said.

"Sounds like a great Idea, I'll help." Milo said so he could spend more time with the one he admired.

Zach, needing some rest, fell asleep.

"Hey, about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you, I been a real stressful day for me and I guess I just snapped." Melissa said to Bradley.

"I won't lie, it hurt quite a bit, but how couldn't I forgive you." Bradley replied.

"Aww, am I that cute?" Melissa said in a joking manner.

"heheh, yeah you are." Bradley responded awkwardly.

Melissa started to blush.

"what are you trying to say? Do you "like" like me?" Melissa asked.

Bradley to nervous to answer just nodded.

"I... I don't know what to say." Melissa replied.

"Well... Do you feel the same about me?" Bradley asked. He was terrified of hearing the answer.

"I don't know, I really don't. I need to think about it for a while. I hope you understand." Melissa said.

"Its cool." Bradley said, but on the inside he was dying of anxiety.

Meanwhile , Milo and Amanda where busy making the big blanket. They had to be extra careful to not poke themselves with their sewing needles as they where starting to shiver.

"Thank you for helping Milo, I don't know if I could get this done in time by myself.

The two worked and worked until it was finally done. They took the blanket over to the others.

"Thank goodness, I was getting really cold." Melissa said.

"I'm getting pretty tired." Bradley said.

The group all huddled around where Zach was sleeping and wrapped the big blanket around themselves.

It wasn't the best sleeping conditions. It was cold, uncomfortable, and overly dark. It was a long night, full of tossing and turning., and no one got much sleep. About 1:30 a.m and Melissa couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Bradley.

"Do I like him."

"He is pretty cute."

"He's super sweet, but he's kinda rude to Milo."

"We have a lot in common two!"

She looks over at Bradley and notices he is awake.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Melissa asked in a hushed tone as to not wake her friends up.

"I can't sleep. I'm worried we'll all die down here." Bradley answered.

"I've thought about it, I think we'd make a pretty cute couple, don't you." Melissa asked playfully while making her trademarked "Doe eyes".

Bradley got a huge grin on his face. And replied "I'd like that very much."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you wanna come over her and cuddle." Melissa asked.

Bradley got up and laid right next to his new girlfriend. He put his arms around her stomach and squeezed her tightly against him. The young couple quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

Milo was the first one up the next morning. He wanted to give his friends a little more time to sleep, so he began making the tools they would use for digging out of rocks he found on the floor of the cavern.

Bradley was the next person up.

"Good morning Bradley. I noticed you and Melissa got pretty friendly last night." said Milo.

"Mornin." Bradley replied.

"Listen Milo, I know I've been kinda jerky to you in the past and, well, I guess I was just jealous. Jealous of Melissa and your relationship. You two where always so close." Bradley poured his heart out.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. I would never come between you and her though, Amanda has my heart." Milo responded.

"That was so sweet. I know I made the right choice." Melissa had awoken and over heard Bradley.

"Oh hey Melissa, how's your hand?" Asked Milo.

"I hurts like heck, but I can handle it." She responded.

The three wake Amanda up and the group decide to let Zach sleep as he was way to injured to help with the escape tunnel. Milo and Melissa make replacement tools and reinforcements out of rocks and what little thread that had on them while Amanda and Bradley began to dig the tunnel.

They dug and dug but seemed to be getting no where fast. After about an hour of digging they where out of hearing range.

"So, you and Bradly huh." Milo said.

"He's really sweet and cute." Melissa said as she started to blush.

"You two make a cute couple." Milo responded.

"What about you and Amanda? When are you gonna tell her how you feel?" Melissa asked.

"I will someday. I kinda just want to get home right now." Milo said.

Mean while Bradley and Amanda where still digging. They where finally making some good progress but they where exhausted, they decided to take a break.

"So, what do you think about Milo?" Asked Bradley.

"Milo? He's really nice and funny. He can be exhausting and stressful to be around at times. Why do you ask?" Amanda replied.

"I just wondered if you had ever thought about him romantically?" Bradley asked.

"yes, I have but I'm just afraid where to different to work out." Amanda responded.

"You know what they say, opposites attract"

They decided one of them should go get more supplies before that continue digging, Amanda Volunteered. She carefully climbed back down their tunnel and picked up some more makeshift mining tools. After giving Melissa and Milo a quick progress update, Amanda headed back up the tunnel. Once she made it back to the top, her and Bradley got back to work. They work and worked for hours more. The sweat pouring down their face and soaking into their shirts. After an excruciating day of work it seemed their self rescue efforts where about to pay off.

"I... I think we're breaking through to the surface!" Bradley said an an ever so joyous tone.

After another moment of digging a wave of sunlight hit Bradley and Amanda. The sun had never seemed so special to either of them, however they needed to go back underground and inform their friends.

"Guy, Guy!" Amanda frantically said.

"We made it to the surface!" Bradley added.

The group cheered! They hurried and grabbed all of their stuff and got Zach into a position to be transported to the surface. They then begun their journey to the surface. The group had to move slow as to not hurt Zach or Melissa any further. After a long and sweaty journey, they finally broke through to the surface.

Milo took a deep breath and said "Fresh air has never tasted so good."

"Tell me about it" Amanda responded.

Milo pulled out his cell phone and called 911 for help. It took about 5 Minutes for the Ambulances to arrive. They explained in great detail what they had went through to the emergency workers. They phoned their parents before being taken to the hospital.

After being rushed to the hospital and examined they Determined that Bradley, Milo, and Amanda where fine, but Melissa had a broken arm and Zach was in pretty bad shape. Infection had begun thanks to Zach's cuts and he was running a fever, luckily it was nothing a few days in the hospital couldn't fix.

Bradley stayed by Melissa's side while she was getting her arm put in a cast. Zach was getting admitted to the hospital, so that left Milo and Amanda all alone.

"So, that was quite an ordeal huh." Milo said.

"And how." Amanda replied.

"Amanda, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I always wimp out. I've had a crush on you for a long time." Milo sounded really nervous as he told Amanda.

Amanda paused for a minute before responding "You are pretty cute." Amanda winked at Milo.

"S.. So does that mean. Does that mean you like me two?" Milo nervously asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Amanda said.

Milo and Amanda shared a hug.

Melissa and Bradley came walking down the hallway.

"So, I see you got your cast." Milo said.

"Yep!, Are you ready to go check on Zach?" Melissa asked.

The group took off towards Zach's room. The five talked and joked about their ordeal for hour. They knew after surviving what they had they would be friends forever.


End file.
